Edges and Curves
by Facetious Verdict
Summary: Hermione and Draco end up being Head Boy and Head Girl ... They've always been enemies ... Could this year be different??
1. The New Year has Begun

*Disclaimer* Hey everyone ... I can tell this is going to get old! None of this really belongs to me ... the characters and places I mean ... most of the story as in plot and stuff is mine!  
  
A/n ~ This is my first fan fic. I bet you can't even tell! I know it really sucks but that's why you have to review it and help me become the writers I am so destined to become! Yeah ... anyway ... please review! Good or bad! I don't care!! ok ... I let you read the story now ... that is if you haven't already skipped this and moved on ... anyway ... on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"Get out of my way Malfoy." Hermione said calmly as Draco Malfoy was blocking the entrance to the potions class.  
  
"Why so touchy Miss Granger? I just want to talk to you for a little while." Malfoy coyly replied.  
  
"Yeah ... sure, just move your ass out of my way! I'm going to be late!" she said as she crept under is arm. As she strolled into the room everyone looked up for our Miss Granger had developed quite well over the summer. This was the first time both Ron and Harry had seen her for Ron was quite occupied with his new girlfriend, Lavender and Harry had been living with his godfather, Sirius, and his schedule was quite filled up with that. Plus, Hermione had had been taking care of some unusual school business with Professor Snape instead of riding the train and watching the ceremony with everyone else. She was the Head Girl. Surprisingly, she hadn't found out who the Head Boy would be. She figured she would find out soon enough.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hey Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down with the two open- mouthed young men.  
  
Ron barely got out a "H-Hey Mione." before Harry jumped in.  
  
"Wow! You sure have changed!"  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hermione said while a smile crept across her face. Ron couldn't manage to say much. He had had a crush on her before, but now he couldn't imagine a more beautiful creature. Hermione turned to Ron and saw the expression on his face. She tilted her head a bit in confusion and said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, yeah ... um ... well ... I was just surprised to see you with your new ... look ... I guess." Ron immediately regretted his statement. At first she was a bit taken aback by this but then she brought herself together, fluffed her hair, and said in a movie star tone, "Oh really, well then, darling, I must thank you!" at that, she retired her movie star attitude and returned to the old Hermione. Ron relaxed a bit and began to talk normally with his two best friends.  
  
*Earlier*  
  
Malfoy was almost to potions class when he heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned around just in time to see Hermione Granger appear around the corner. He was quite surprised to find a whole new young woman before him. She had definitely developed her curves and her hair was now well under control. As she walked towards the classroom with book in hand, her curls danced around her now stunningly beautiful face. Malfoy was not prepared for this. He wasn't sure what to do. His first instinct was to flirt like he always did with most girls, but then he realized that this wasn't just any girl, this was Hermione Granger, a mudblood, his enemy for the past 6 years. As she approached he went with his first instinct and blocked the doorway with his arm. Hermione was apparently deep in her book and didn't notice this and she ran strait into his arm. She quickly looked up from her book to his arm, then to his shoulders and chest, then down his body, then quickly up to his face.  
  
As she was taking in every aspect of him he was doing the same. He took in the sweet scent that radiated off of her and watched her every movement intensely. "Get out of my way Malfoy." she said. She struggled to get through before figuring out that she could go under his arm. As she passed, Malfoy turned around and watched her walk away. He watched her hips sway from side to side with every step she took. 'Damn! That girl is fine!' he thought to himself. That was when he noticed two arms creeping around him from behind. He turned around to see none other than Pansy. She hadn't left him alone since their 5th year (when Malfoy started to develop muscles and a new hairstyle). He really hated the girl but she was completely devoted to him and he couldn't be mean to her ... for some strange reason. So, instead of insulting her and making her cry like he desperately wanted to, he decided to please her ... for the time being. He draped his lengthy arms around her and smiled at her. But within seconds he was forced to quickly push her away as Snape strolled into the classroom while barking at the chatting Gryffindors. And with that, the first class of the new year had begun. 


	2. Draco? Head Boy? Oh no!

*Disclaimer* None of this is really mine. It really all belongs to the talented author, J. K. Rowling ... heard of her? Just joking ... I have some faith in you!  
  
A/n ~ Please review my story!! I really need to improve myself! (Something obviously got totally screwed up so I have to rewrite this whole chapter!! Ignore my stupidity!! I've been struggling with my computer quite a bit lately ... maybe that has something to do with it! ::smiles:: anyway ... here's the 2nd chapter ... again!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
After class, Hermione asked Snape, as casually as she could, "Um ... hey ... you know who the Head Boy is ... right?" Snape looked at her with a disappointed look upon his face.  
  
"Why Miss Granger! I would have expected more from you! You didn't care enough to find out for yourself? Tisk tisk."  
  
Hermione looked down and took a sudden interest in her shoes. She said very quietly, after choosing her words carefully of course, "Um ... it's just that I was helping you with all of the equipment and supplies in stead of being on the train and watching the ceremony with my friends ... I arrived here early so I could help you ... and ... I really do care enough to find out myself ... that's ... what I'm ... doing now." She had wanted to make him feel bad while still keeping out of trouble. Snape looked down upon her as if she were and ant and simply stated, "You are scheduled to meet him and Professor McGonagall in her office. I suggest you hurry before you are late."  
  
Hermione was walking as fast as she could to McGonagall's office without running when ... BOOM! She tripped over Draco's legs. Draco had been closing his eyes while siting on the floor against the wall. His legs had been out and hadn't heard her in time to retract them. He quickly jumped up to help her pick up the numerous books she had spilled in the fall. Despite Draco's efforts to help Hermione, she snapped at him when his hand touched the book closest to him. "Don't even try to act all innocent!"  
  
"I was jus-"  
  
"trying to embarrass me. Right? I'm sorry to say you didn't succeed! And one more thing! Don't you dare try to pull this off again! Or anything related for that matter!"  
  
"Listen Granger, I got 2 hours of sleep last night. I was tired. I was resting my eyes. So don't YOU dare blame YOUR clumsiness of ME!"  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall turned the corner. She was rather out of breath. "Oh I'm so glad you didn't leave! Sorry I'm so late I had a ... meeting ... yes that's right! ... a meeting ...with uh ... well ... that doesn't matter." Both of the students weren't as dim as she had apparently thought they were ... her hair was in quite a mess ... cheeks all rosy ... and her hair was moist with sweat ... it didn't take a genius to now what kind of "meeting" she had just came from.  
  
"We must hurry! We don't want to be late now do we?" Hermione was confused, We? Does that include Draco? Draco? Head Boy? Oh no! It all made sense ... maybe he hadn't meant to trip her ... maybe he was waiting outside her office ... maybe he was the one on time! She tried to maintain her calmness for the rest of the period.  
  
"Um ... excuse me ... what are don't we want to be late for? ... if you don't mind me asking." Asked Hermione curiosity taking over.  
  
"Well, to Dumbledore's meeting of course! All of the Head Boys and Girls have a meeting with Dumbledore on the first day. I am only here to escort you to his office. Students aren't supposed to know where it is ... although ... it seems of common knowledge ... still ... the tradition."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't believe either one of knows where his office it." Hermione lied in desperate attempt to maintain innocence. She shot a glance over to Draco to keep his mouth shut. They spent the rest of the journey in complete silence. As they turned a corner, they approached and old statue that looked rather out of place. It was old with dust coating it's exterior. McGonagall took a key out of her pocket and slid it into an unseen hole in the creature's paw. The creature resembled a lion. But, it was too hard to tell though the dust and aging of the metal. The creature slid to the side and they all walked up a dark corridor. They came upon a door that read, "Albus Dumbledore" and under it were the words, "Head Master of Hogwarts" Draco reached for the door before Hermione could do it herself. He slowly opened the door and Hermione slipped through with a small, "thanks" Draco ignored the comment. 


	3. A New Idea

*Disclaimer* Same as last time and will be the same for the rest of the chapters! None of it's mine ... J. K. Rowling's work!  
  
A/n ~ this'll be a short chapter but I need to write it for obvious reasons down the road ... thanks for reading though!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
Draco held the door open for Hermione as the two students entered the office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair reading an old book with his glasses carefully placed upon the tip of his nose. He looked up as he heard the door squeak and footstep enter.  
  
"Well, I was about to think you two were coming! I'm so glad you made it!" he said. After a slight pause he continued, "This meeting will not be like most of the other meetings I have held with the Head Boys and Girls that came before you. No, this year I propose to you an idea I have been pondering for many weeks. I was thinking about giving the Head Boy and Girl, that would be you two," He said this with a smile and a nod of the head, "their own common room with rooms that will be placed on either sides of the room. I haven't quite thought it out full enough to give you a detailed map, but this is a sketch of what it might look like," he handed them both a piece of old paper, "that is, if you agree."  
  
Before Malfoy could protest, Hermione quickly said, "We would both enjoy it very much! We definitely agree! Isn't that right Malfoy?" Malfoy was too stunned to say much ... but he nodded.  
  
Dumbledore was quite pleased with this, but he wanted to confirm that they truly wanted this, "Are you sure? I realize that you two have had ... a ... history that might make these living terms ... well ... difficult for you."  
  
"I believe we are both mature enough to get along this year. This is our last year after all. Why not make the best of it? Right Malfoy?" She looked over to Malfoy who was slightly dropping his chin with every word she said. *How could she be so ... so ... perfect?* He quickly collected himself to maintain some dignity and said to the two, who were now staring at him with strange faces, "Yes, I believe we are both mature enough to make this work. When do we get to see it?" Dumbledore's eyes lit up when he heard him. He had planned for this to be his last year at Hogwarts and wanted to create something special for the future students of the marvelous school.  
  
"I'm not sure ... sometime today I suppose. Why don't you two just come down after dinner and see me? I can assure you it will be done by then." Both of the students thanked the old man and left. As they left Dumbledore they both parted without saying a word. 


	4. A Short Meal

*Disclaimer* I think you know what this is ... none of this is really mine ... mostly J. K. Rowling's work ... you know ... anyway ... the characters are hers ... story is mine!  
  
A/n ~ Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!! It doesn't even matter if it's a bad review! I'll take it as ... constructive criticism ... anyway ... enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
As Hermione walked into the Great Hall with several books in her arms, she spotted Ron and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table. She walked over to the boys, who were now finishing their last comments with whispers, and sat down across from them.  
  
"So ... what are we talking about over here?" she asked. She was hoping to get in on the latest gossip.  
  
"Umm ... nothing ... we were just talking about ... we were talking about ..." Ron said. He was trying to be sly, but it didn't come off well.  
  
"We were talking about girls!" said Harry trying to cover up his friend's mistake. Hermione accepted this and began her meal. The dinner went on fairly normal.  
  
Halfway into the meal Draco walked over to Hermione and said as coldly as he could, "Have you forgotten? We were supposed to see Dumbledore!" Hermione was now prepared for anything Draco had to throw at her.  
  
"We were supposed to see Dumbledore after dinner. Dinner isn't even half over, dumb ass!" Draco wasn't expecting Hermione to be so quick with her answer. Instead of throwing another "zinger" at her, he simply said, "Well, I just thought we should talk some things over before we go see him. But, if you don't think it's necessary," he had regained his self- confidence once more and was back on his feet. He tried to cover up his mistake, but it was almost too late."... then by all means ... don't come. Believe me, spending one unnecessary minute with you is not on my wish list!" With that, he turned on his heel and left the Great Hall. Hermione looked up at her friends and said, "I should probably go. I do need to talk to him about something before we see Dumbledore." Harry and Ron nodded as they watched their friend leave them for the enemy.  
  
A/n ~ Sorry that was so short everyone! I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Chapter 5 will be up soon though! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Their OWN Meeting

*Disclaimer* This is nothing new ... not mine ...  
  
A/n ~ I'm hoping to make this chapter a bit longer then the last : ) Thanx so much for putting up with my ... never mind ... I think you all get the point that I don't think that my stories are that great! Please review! I know it gets old ... I'll try and stop for awhile!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
Hermione walked out of the Great Hall to find Draco leaning against the wall. "There you are Granger ... I was beginning to think that you hadn't the sense to join me ..."he said with an innocent smile slightly visible to the naked eye. 'Is he being nice? Or is he trying to trick me? What did he say?' Hermione thought. She realized that Draco could be a nice person ... if he wanted to ... 'but why would he want to be nice to me?'  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about? If it really isn't something important, I would like to get back to the Great Hall." She said.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else but food? For a skinny girl with such a figure, I didn't expect you to be so pushy about getting back to stuffing your face." Draco said as his innocence quickly faded away. Hermione didn't know what was happening, she felt like crying, but she also felt flattered, 'Did he say I had a skinny figure?' she looked down upon her body. She couldn't disagree with him, but he was the last person she thought would comment on that. She looked back up at him and realized he had taken two rather large steps toward her. She backed up not knowing what to do. She backed up as he proceeded until she hit the wall behind her. Draco quickly took the chance to strike his prey ... more or less. He put a hand on either side of her to block her exit. This time when Hermione tried to go under his arm, he just lowered it indicating that she would not be leaving until he wanted her to.  
  
"W - W - What are you doing M - M - Malfoy? This isn't f - funny you know! L - L - Let me go!" Hermione said quite surprised by Malfoy's actions. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her. Malfoy was slightly saddened by the mistrust he had created between them. He didn't let that stop him. He knew he was one of the most good looking guys in the school and any girl would be lucky to have him, whether or not that helped him. He looked into Hermione's eyes and recognized nothing that might indicate any passion. Fear, fear was all he saw in her eyes.  
  
Hermione finally realized why she was brought out from the Great Hall early. She realized that he crush for him grew with every move he made. She looked down and the let her eyes quickly dart up to his longing eyes.  
  
"Mal -" Hermione started to say. Draco put him finger to her lips to keep her from saying more, "Shh ..." he whispered.  
  
Hermione estimated only a mere 2 inches stood between them. Draco slowly started to close in.  
  
A/m ~ That's it for now! You think you know what's coming next? Ha! I laugh at your ignorance! Naw ... I wouldn't do that ... ::cough cough:: hmm ... review! : ) 


	6. The First Kiss

*Disclaimer* Do I really have to do this everytime? None of it's really mine ... just a spin off of and already great series!  
  
A/n ~ I'll compromise with you ... I'll only say it once! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
As Draco slowly closed in Hermione didn't know exactly what to think. She realized for the first time that she truly wanted him. As she was having this awakening, she realized another thing ... he actually wanted her. She had no idea as to what she was getting herself into. She didn't pay attention the voice screaming at her from inside her head, "What are you doing? Get away! What if someone sees?" She didn't care. Malfoy sensed her hesitating and decided to help her. He put his hand on her cheek and moved in closer, letting their breath mingle between them. Hermione could take it anymore and took control. She pressed her lips upon his. They kissed for only a few seconds when someone came up behind Malfoy and pulled him off Hermione.  
  
A red haired freckled boy whipped Draco around. Ron swung at Draco, but Draco, being the wild cat he was, quickly ducked out of harms was and shot back up in just seconds. Draco easily shook himself of Ron's hold and began to walk away. Ron bellowed after Draco, "You better leave!" He wasn't the best at verbally fighting ... or physically for that matter. "You know that if you stay, you'll get your ass kicked!" But Draco had already turned the corner and had headed off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione. "What happened? Did he jump you? Of course he did. Why didn't you struggle? Was he holding you too tight? How come you didn't scre-"  
  
"Let her answer!" Harry was standing beside Ron ... he had been there the whole time.  
  
"Uh ... well ... I don't really know ... it happened so fast!" Hermione lied. She didn't want the two to know that she hadn't resisted Draco nor had the urge to for that matter. Students began to pour out of the Great Hall and Hermione quickly added, "I better go see Dumbledore. I don't want to be late." She didn't give Ron or Harry a chance to respond as she ran around the corner. She could see Draco walking just up ahead of her. She didn't want it to be awkward between them ... there was enough tension already.  
  
"Malfoy! Wait up!" 


	7. Sorry?

*Disclaimer* I'm just going to make something up and just say it over and over and over and over again ... so ... if you're not already skipping this part now ... after reading this ... you can from now on ... if that makes any sense! : ) ::laughs:: ahh ... great stuff ... anyway ... The characters and places in the following story are owned by J. K. Rowling, not me.  
  
A/n ~ Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it took so long! I don't know what was wrong with me! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting ... if I have any dedicated readers ... with out further adu ... chapter 7!  
  
~*~ *Chapter 7*  
  
Draco quickened his speed when he heard Hermione yell after him. He had been slightly embarrassed at his actions. *Why did I kiss her? Or did she kiss me? What was I thinking? We are going to be living together! This should be interesting.*  
  
Hermione realized that when she called out to Malfoy that he had not only ignored her but quickened his pace. She didn't know what to do, exactly. If she caught up to him, she didn't know what to say and it would be awkward. If she just let him go, it would be even more awkward when they reached Dumbledore's office and were shown their new common room.  
  
Draco heard students pouring into the hall behind him. He thought that he might be able to loose Hermione if the hall was too crowded. He had thought wrong. Hermione quickly caught up to Draco and said, "What just happened?"  
  
Draco tried to keep his cool, but then lost all hope when he said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione was peeved by this and responded with, "What do you mean 'What do you mean'? Do you just expect me to forget it and pretend it never happened?"  
  
"Why not? Why can't we just forget and pretend? Wouldn't that make things a lot easier for the both of us?"  
  
"No! Of course not! We ARE going to be LIVING together for the rest of the year!"  
  
"YOU were the one who got us in to that mess! Why were you so eager to live with me anyway? It's not like Dumbledore would have been hurt or something if we didn't go along with his plan. He could just give the next Head Boy and Girl the common room!"  
  
"For one thing, he WOULD have been hurt, and another, he CAN'T do it with the next Head Boy and Girl!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Are you really that dim? Dumbledore is leaving after this year. He's going to retire. How could you not have known that?"  
  
Draco was too stunned to say anything 'Dumbledore is leaving? Why?' Draco had had the most respect for Dumbledore than for anyone else. He didn't know why, exactly? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Hermione was pissed.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"Then say something!"  
  
Draco paused. "Why?"  
  
That was the last word Hermione had expected to come from Malfoy's mouth at that moment. "I-I don't know why. Why does it bother you that much?"  
  
"It doesn't! I was just shocked! That's all!"  
  
"You don't have to get so upset! It was just a simple question!" Hermione was very surprised at the way Malfoy was acting. As surprised as she was, she didn't expect him to say what he was about to.  
  
An almost inaudible "Sorry" came from Draco's mouth.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said 'Sorry'! It's not that big of a deal! Can you just leave me alone for two seconds?"  
  
Hermione couldn't deny the sweetness that was slowly starting to show through Malfoy's icy exterior. "All I was trying to do was see what was going on with you ... and me. I didn't realize you would get so upset. I'll see you at Dumbledore's office." Hermione granted Malfoy's wish and left him alone. Hermione walked away confused as to what had just happened. She shook herself of her hew feelings for Malfoy and headed to the old statue in the empty corridor.  
  
A/n ~ I really try to make these chapters longer! I really do! It just never works that well! Chapter 8 will be up soon so don't worry! (not that any of you would) tee hee! 


	8. The Keys

*Disclaimer* The characters and places in the following story are owned by J. K. Rowling, not me.  
  
A/n ~ I'll say it again and again and again! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Chapter 8*  
  
Draco turned the corner to find Hermione sitting against the wall by the old statue, much like he had done earlier that day. As he approached her, Hermione stood up and brushed the dust off of herself. "Why aren't you inside?" Malfoy questioned. "Do you see a key in either one of my hands?" she held out both of her hands for him to examine. Malfoy paused, "There must be another way in. He wouldn't have told us to meet him in his office and not given us a key if we had needed one." Malfoy started to inspect the ancient sculpture. "It's no use. I've looked." Hermione checked her watch in annoyance. As Malfoy was examining the creature's paw, a nail fell off. Before it could hit the ground, the rusty old nail turned into a new silver key. The key had an HB printed in the metal. Hermione picked up the key and examined it. "It says HB ..." Hermione explored the possibilities in her head. "That means it's mine, give me that" Draco smoothly snatched the key out of the young girls hand. "Hey!" Hermione protested. "Find your own key! This one is clearly made for me! Check the paws ... maybe another nail will fall off." Draco suggested. Hermione did as Malfoy had told her. Sure enough, another nail fell off that turned into a key. This key was marked with an 'HG'. Malfoy started to look for the hole professor McGonagall and opened the passageway with. "It's got to be here som -" "You really don't seem to have the best memory, do you? It's right here!" Hermione said as she slid her key into an unseen hole near the paw of the creature. The statue slowly slid aside and the two students proceeded to Dumbledore's office. As the two students entered the old man's office, he greeted them with a smile. "I'm surprised to see you. I just remembered I hadn't informed you of where and how to get the keys. I should have trusted you both would find them." Draco was about to say 'I found them' but decided it was a most immature thing to say. "Are the rooms finished?" Hermione questioned. "Yes, they are. I am very disappointed that I will not be able to show them to you myself. I will have professor Snape show you to your rooms." Just then the professor strolled into the office. His hair was as greasy as it always was. He swiped his hair out of his face and looked down upon the two waiting students. Draco had had an expression on his face that might suggest a smile. As for Hermione, she looked rather hateful towards her professor, at this, Snape smiled. "Well, thank you for coming Severus. Now," Dumbledore said as he looked down to indicate papers he had to attend to. "I have some work that I need to get back to. If you could show them to their rooms. Their things have already been brought up to their rooms." Snape nodded and ushered the two students out of the office. 


End file.
